


Lost

by hosheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: I'm lost, and there's no map in existence to help me





	Lost

What the hell does it take, I wonder  
What the hell does it take to make it go away  
What the hell does it take to make it better  
What else do I have to do  
Tell me, because I am at a loss.  
I try to do something to please you  
I try to do something in order for it to go right  
But it doesn't matter what I do  
But it doesn't matter what I try  
The shit still hits the fan  
And everything blows up in my face  
And I'm left wondering  
"What the fuck did I do wrong?  
What the fuck did I say?  
How the hell do you want me to fix this?  
What the fuck do you want me to fucking do?  
What the hell do you want me to say?  
Tell me, because I'm lost."  
I'm lost, and there's no map in existence to help me  
There's no map that can guide me  
No manual to tell me what I should do,  
What I should say.  
I'm just left alone in the dark  
Hurt and wondering  
"What the hell did I _do wrong_?"


End file.
